Tales of Simple and Clean
by Colette's a Bimbo
Summary: A oneshot songfic of what COULD have happened IF Sheena and Zelos had something going on before Sheena left to kill Colette   Based on 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru. Will be rewritten when I have time


Me: Hello! This oneshot is brought to you by writer's block and my obsession with the song 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru. :D This is my version of what **could** have happened before Sheena left to kill Colette** if** Sheena and Zelos were in a relationship (Second base-ish. Maybe even third base...). So obviously, this is a Shelos fic! I omitted parts of the song that repeat because I don't like repetitive stuff, got rid of some parts of the lyrics that don't mix in with the scenario, and I added some words in between the lyrics. Is this still counted as a song fic? ...I freaking need a life! ...I'll shut up now. :))

* * *

**Tales of Simple and Clean**

Zelos and I are standing in front of his mansion. The Noble's quarter is empty. Everyone had gone to sleep seeing as how it's midnight right now. The city is so peaceful at night. It almost makes me think about quitting my mission to kill Sylvarant's Chosen of Mana...NO! I must not! I can't!

Zelos slowly grabs my hand, "Sheena, when you walk away, you don't hear me say please, oh baby, don't go."

I shake his hand off and give a brave smile, "I'm doing this for you. I know I can kill the girl. I have to; if not for the sake of our country, then for you."

Zelos shakes his head, "Sheena, I know you. You won't be able to kill her. Please. Just stay here with me. This is not what I want. You might not come back. How will I live when you are not here by my side?"

I give another smile, "Zelos, simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go, but I have to. It's my duty... "

Zelos cuts in, "As a ninja of Mizuho, or as my girl?"

I close my eyes, "You're giving me too many things, but lately, you're all I need. I...I can't live knowing you have to go sacrifice yourself if the other Chosen completes her journey."

I sigh, "Before I met you, I...my life wasn't worth living. My people rejected me, Grandpa was in a coma...But, after I met you, after I got to know you...You're the other half of me. Without you, I'm not full. I owe this to you. I have to do this for you."

He is about to speak again, but I press my finger to his lips, "Don't get me wrong. I love you, but it's because I love you that I'm doing this."

Zelos kicks at the floor and mutters, "The daily things that keep us all busy are confusing me..."

Suddenly, he hugs me close to his chest, "Just stay with me for one more night. Our final night."

I hug him back while trying to keep back tears, "I can't. I really wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean i have to walk on water? If another Noble sees us together, your title will be ruined. When we are older you'll understand. It's enough when I say so, And maybe... some things are that simple."

He shakes his head, "They aren't. Our lives are anything but simple."

I snuggle closer to him though, "Hold me."

He nods, "I will... Sheena, remember. Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. You can still quit the job."

I shake my head, "Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all."

Zelos sighs, "Nothing's like before."

I give him a quick kiss on his cheek before I tear away from his body and run away; without a glance back at him. Nothing is like before...

* * *

Me: So, how was it? My English teacher told me that I should try practicing writing other genres if I want to become a good writer, so here's my first ever Romance story that doesn't have a hint of humor in it! I'm so proud. This was also my shortest story yet! Two pages!

Genis: You're going to get flamed. I mean, what the heck was this about! Zelos wasn't like himself at all, Sheena was way to feminine, and you didn't follow the exact lyrics from the song!

Me: I got Zelos' personality from whenever he's serious, so technically I didn't make it up. Now Sheena, ...I have to admit WTF...maybe I should have just wrote that oneshot about you instead of this...

Genis; Wait. What are you talking about?

Me: I have this great idea for you! I'm going to work on it right now!

Genis: But...Don't you have to write the next chapter of your other story?

Me: I'm in the process of it. Don't worry. I'll post it in about two weeks maximum. Now I'm off to write that oneshot!

Genis: What have I brought upon myself?


End file.
